<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шоггот by lebkuchenhaus, WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752460">Шоггот</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus'>lebkuchenhaus</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020'>WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Education, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ученический шоггот — сущее наказание, но именно этот экземпляр переплюнул остальных и У'ржу, несмотря на тренировки, никак не совладать с ним. А может все дело в ком-то еще?<br/>Главные персонажи истории — древние (элдеры)<br/>Написано для команды WTF Rabinovich Songs 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Шоггот</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: PriestSat https://ficbook.net/authors/99948</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У'рж замер в углу комнаты и сосредоточился. Окна были прорублены выше его роста и теплое течение, промывающее такую непривычную четырехугольную комнату насквозь, совершенно не должно было ему мешать. Однако шоггот, сидящий по центру, не шевелился. У'рж пытался заставить того отрастить пару достаточно длинных конечностей и передвинуть камень, лежащий тут же рядом, в другую часть комнаты. Шоггот продолжал сидеть неподвижно. Видно было только как в глубине медленно движутся слои протоплазмы, из которой состоял шоггот.<br/>
У'рж снова сосредоточился. Скоро придет наставник О'шп чтобы проверить, как У'рж справляется, и будет недоволен. У'рж и так почти не слезал с доски позора, а дополнительная взбучка окончательно подорвет его веру в себя. Ладно, стоило расслабиться перед тем, как пробовать снова. У'рж пошевелил поясными конечностями, покрутил их туда-сюда, повращал глазами и туловом, чтобы разогнать кровь в одеревеневших мышцах.<br/>
Пока У'рж проделывал предписанный комплекс расслабляющих упражнений, Шоггот неожиданно выкинул небольшой щуп. И открыл на его конце глаз.<br/>
— Нет, не окулус! Проклятый кусок слизи! Манипулу! Сделай манипулу! — взвыл У'рж, прижав конечности к туловищу. Едва заметив, что шоггот начал трансформироваться, У'рж вознесся на перепончатых крыльях надежды к самой границе океана и атмосферы, ведь шоггот послушался, и вдруг этот глаз! Сродни падения в бездну!<br/>
Наверное, не стоило так сильно выходить из себя, и уж точно не стоило так громко кричать. В комнату заглянул наставник О'шп, проверить, что за вопли и заодно отчитать нерадивого ученика.<br/>
— Как я вижу, ученик У'рж, вы слабо продвинулись в сегодняшнем уроке, — начал наставник О'шп, хитро скрутив между собой поясные конечности и вытянув вперед все пять глазных щупалец.<br/>
У'рж всегда терялся перед таким напором, и его конечности безвольно обвисли, глаза шарили по комнате, будто где-то был выбит достойный ответ наставнику.<br/>
— Из-за таких как вы, ученик У'рж, мы и проиграли войну ктулхоидам! Поглядите на него, не способен справиться с ученическим шогготом! А что потом будет? Нас и так уже оттеснили к Антарктике, к этому ледяному краю света!<br/>
— Но ведь это наша «колыбель», — робко заметил У'рж, — Место для самых почитаемых элдеров на всей планете.<br/>
— Дефективный отпрыск рода, что ты знаешь о почете?! Почет, это когда вода жидкая и легкая, а не вот эта мешанина льда, — наставник О'шп ткнул одной из конечностей вверх и в комнате стало темнеть. У'рж поднял один глаз: айсберг, плывущий медленно и величественно, закрыл свет, льющийся сверху. В ученическом корпусе не было крыш, только стены, естественного света всегда хватало.<br/>
— Почет, это когда ты можешь держать в своих покоях коллекцию полосатых рыбок без кучи всяких ухищрений. Почет, это когда все твои члены мягки и расслаблены в ласкающих теплых потоках воды. Почет, это когда тебе не надо скрываться от эхолотов проклятых обезьяньих потомков, за которыми не уследили такие же бездари как и ты, ученик У'рж! Какая ирония! Нас, величайших элдеров, первых существ на этой планете, оттеснили с господствующей роли побочные продукты наших же исследований. Плохо промытая пробирка стала нашей погибелью, понимаешь, дефективный отпрыск? Старайся лучше. Иначе весь наш род вымрет безвозвратно благодаря таким как ты.<br/>
Наставник О'шп единым слитным движением подпрыгнул и выплыл из комнаты, оставляя У'ржа практически растерзанным и втоптанным в донный ил.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>Слова наставника всколыхнули что-то у У'ржа внутри, наконец задели нужные струны. У'рж будет стараться. По-настоящему.<br/>
Теперь течение не казалось У'ржу таким теплым, щупальца продрогли, мир стал казаться злобным и враждебным. Надо было сделать перерыв, чуток размяться и снова браться за дело. У'рж прошелся вдоль стен сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую. Вздохнув он уставился на шоггота.<br/>
У'рж знал, что самые капризные из шогготов — ученические. Все из-за того, что они постоянно взаимодействовали с разными учениками, у шогготов не вырабатывалось крепкой связки с хозяином. Поэтому так сложно было управляться с ними. К тому же, все ученики разные по силе. Сам У'рж, к примеру, из слабых, последних спор. Ему вообще не стоило вылупляться, но природа позволила У'ржу не только вылупиться, но и дорасти до осмысленного возраста. То, что он далеко находился от главных пищевых потоков спасло его, но сделало слабым. Потому он и не мог никак совладать с проклятым шогготом. А если предположить, что вчера на нем тренировался А'цк, то шоггота вообще можно отдавать на утилизацию.<br/>
А'цк — золотой элдер предыдущего пыления, краса и гордость народа. На него возлагали огромные надежды. У'рж слышал однажды, как наставники шептались, будто А'цк сможет вернуть их народу былое величие. Так вот, если вчера шоггот был у А'цка, то все, У'рж никогда не сможет заставить того сделать хоть что-нибудь по его велению. О том, что будет твориться на экзамене, У'рж даже думать не хотел. Проще сразу пойти и выброситься на льдину.<br/>
У'рж зажмурился, поморгал и посмотрел на шоггота. С тем творилось что-то странное: от бесформенного сгустка отделился жгут и начал надуваться, а потом еще один. Оба жгута начали ветвиться и постепенно приняли форму, которую У'рж узнал. Это были проклятые обезьяньи потомки — человеки. У'рж легко узнал их по длинным несуразным конечностям и маленькой круглой башке. Вот уж правда, потомки плохо вымытой пробирки. У'ржу бы задуматься, с чего вдруг шоггот начал так своевольничать, но вместо этого он разглядывал человеков. Сначала они ничего не делали, а потом шоггот приблизил их друг к другу и соединил в нижней части тулова. Наверное, шоггот хотел слить неудачные манипулы и втянуть плоть в себя, но что-то мешало. Манипулы дергались туда-сюда, так до конца и не разлепляясь, с шогготом явно была проблема, но то, как он не мог совладать со своими же отростками забавляло У'ржа, и он принципиально ничего не предпринимал, чтобы облегчить чужие страдания. Слишком уж зол был из-за его своеволия. У'рж с удовольствием наблюдал за этой агонией, но ровно до тех пор, пока не понял: это не с шогготом проблемы. Кто-то управляет им извне!<br/>
У'рж подскочил на месте и стал оглядываться. В одном из окон промелькнула фигура и У'рж выскочил наружу, собираясь догнать наглеца и отчитать. А еще лучше, отвести к наставнику О'шпу. У'рж упорно гнался за нарушителем спокойствия, но никак не мог догнать: течение помогало не только У'ржу, но и другому элдеру. Они уже выплыли за густонаселенные районы города и подбирались к окраинам, когда скользнув вниз, к самому дну вслед за удирающим элдером, У'рж закричал:<br/>
— А ну-ка остановись!<br/>
Наверное, У'рж еще и кулаком бы погрозил, но элдер внезапно послушался, остановился и развернулся в сторону У'ржа. Это был ненавистный А'цк. У'рж неуклюже затормозил и врезался в него, как в стену.<br/>
— Зачем ты это делал? — спросил У'рж.<br/>
— Что именно? — вопросом на вопрос ответил А'цк, будто не понимая о чем идет речь.<br/>
— Вот то, с шогготом. Ты знаешь о чем я!<br/>
— Тебе не понравилось?<br/>
— То, что ты издевался над бедным шогготом? Разумеется, нет. Что с ним будет завтра? Кто сможет управляться с бедным существом после такой агонии? — У'рж не собирался признаваться, что страдания существа не сильно волновали его.<br/>
— Хм... Ты не понимаешь, да?<br/>
— Что не понимаю? — расходился все сильнее У'рж.<br/>
— Я думал, ты понимаешь. Ты так внимательно наблюдал за сценкой.<br/>
— За какой еще сценкой? Существо страдало!<br/>
— Ничего оно не страдало. Я думал, ты понимаешь, вот и показал тебе. Думал, что тебе нравится, раз ты так увлеченно смотришь.<br/>
— Что показал?! — У'рж уже кричал от негодования.<br/>
— Ладно, ладно, я понял, что ты не понял. Это такая человеческая забава была. Человеки, они знаешь, иногда делают так. Собираются по двое, по трое, иногда больше и вот так вот делают.<br/>
Урж непонимающе смотрел на А'цка.<br/>
— Иногда у них после этого появляются детеныши, но не всегда.<br/>
— Так это они так размножаются? — У'рж распахнул все пять глаз.<br/>
— Да, но не только, — уклончиво ответил А'цк.<br/>
— Как это не только?<br/>
— Иногда они делают это не для потомства.<br/>
— А зачем?<br/>
— Чтобы... ну... приятно сделать...<br/>
— Кому?<br/>
— Всем, кто участвует, У'рж, всем.<br/>
У'рж уставился на А'цка: на что тот намекал? Все это явно неспроста. Одно то, что А'цк вел себя нормально, а не как золотой элдер, уже было подозрительно. Заманил его на самые окраины. Уж А'цк смог бы легко убежать от У'ржа, если бы хотел. Они были как две крайности, которые никогда не сойдутся и даже не приблизятся. Тем страннее было то, что А'цк прикоснулся к его щупальцам.<br/>
— Что ты делаешь? — шепотом спросил У'рж, чувствуя легкие поглаживания.<br/>
— Хочу показать, как это бывает. Как сделать приятно.<br/>
У'рж не понимал зачем все это, но то, как А'цк потирался своими щупальцами об него, как мягко обвивался зрительными трубками, заставляло У'ржа замереть на месте и даже поменьше шевелить лженожкой.<br/>
Это продолжалось какое-то время, что-то внутри У'ржа приятно тянуло, сжималось и екало. Судороги накатывали волнами, но было совсем не больно и хотелось еще. А'цк начал выделять всей поверхностью слизь, от которой у У'ржа щекотало, а потом, неожиданно для себя, У'рж выпустил струю спор и его всего встряхнуло от удовольствия.<br/>
— Ой! — вскрикнул он и попытался вырваться.<br/>
— Все в порядке, постой, — А'цк спеленал его крепче, удерживая на месте и не позволяя сбежать.<br/>
— Отпусти меня! Этого нельзя делать!<br/>
— Никто не узнает, мы далеко, течение унесет споры в океан.<br/>
— Хм... Наверное, ты прав, — У'рж затих, оправдывая себя тем, что все равно не сможет вырваться из хватки А'цка.<br/>
— Я точно прав. Не думай об этом, лучше скажи, тебе понравилось?<br/>
У'рж застыл в раздумьях. Ему были приятны касания А'цка, и перед тем, как выпустить струю спор, все в теле напряглось, а потом разжалось и это чувство тоже было приятным.<br/>
— Скорее, да.<br/>
— И ты не против повторить?<br/>
— Прямо сейчас? — удивился У'рж.<br/>
— А почему нет? Ты можешь, кстати, делать так же. Если касаться вот здесь, — А'цк указал на места ветвлений щупалец, — то будет очень приятно.<br/>
— Ладно, я попробую, — согласился У'рж протягивая щупальца к А'цку.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>У'рж чувствовал себя счастливым и опустошенным. Облака спор медленно уплывали в потоках течения в океан. О них можно было не беспокоиться: споры еще не вызрели и никакого потомства у него не будет.<br/>
— Часто ты так делаешь? — спросил У'рж у лежащего рядом А'цка.<br/>
— Не очень, — уклончиво ответил тот, — но надеюсь, что теперь буду чаще.<br/>
— Если ты намекаешь на меня, то это вряд ли. Скоро экзамен. Я его провалю и отправлюсь на дальний рубеж. А ты останешься в городе как самый перспективный элдер.<br/>
— Не провалишь.<br/>
— Очень даже провалю. Вот увидишь.<br/>
— Я не дам этому произойти, — твердо сказал А'цк.<br/>
— Правда?<br/>
— Даю слово!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>